The Forbidden Love
by Lesa-Dauntless
Summary: Sadie turns seventeen and she has dangers that are coming her way. Will she fall in love with Anubis and have a safe relationship or will it be threatening to both of them.


**Hey Kane Chronicles Fanfictioners. I was a writer here on a different account. I won't reveal my old account some of you readers will remember and probably be mad that I removed those stories. But I won't be removing these stories. Also if you like Divergent I write for Tris/Four and I write for a pairing I put together Lynn/Eric. For you guys I write Sadie/Anubis. I mean seriously Anubis vs. Walt. In my mind Anubis wins by a landslide. **

Sadie's POV

_-Dream-_

"_Sadie," Anubis says. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Don't deny it."_

"_I don't think I am," I say. "You're a god. I'm just a sixteen year old girl. I'm pretty sure you met other people more pretty than me."_

"_Sadie," Anubis says. "You're the only person I would ever love."_

_Anubis put's his hand on my cheek and leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back until…._

_-End-_

"Sadie!" Carter says. "You need to get up. You can't sleep all day."

"I do what I want Carter!" I shout.

"Sadie," Zia says. "We need your help. Carter can't just take care of all the initiates alone."

"Fine," I say. I get up and put on my usual outfit on. I walk downstairs and lay on the couch watching the ankle bitters draw pictures.

I sit there a while until there's pounding on the door. I get up and open the door. "It's the mutt," Bast glares at Anubis.

"I'm not a mutt," Anubis glares back.

"Hey Jackal boy," I say.

"Hello Lady- I mean Sadie," Anubis says.

"You remembered not to call me Lady Kane," I say. "It's about time."

"You're so annoying," Anubis says.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"You're father wishes to speak to you and Carter," Anubis says. "He sent me to escort you."

"Instead of saying escort," I say. "Speak like a normal person."

"How is Anubis so hot," Shelby says.

"What does that mean?" Anubis asks.

"Are you serious death boy?" I ask.

"Yes," Anubis says. "I am serious. I'm not a sarcastic person like some people." Anubis points at me.

"I'm not sarcastic," I say.

Carter starts laughing so I throw a pillow at his face.

"Anyway," I say. "When someone calls you hot it means they think you're handsome or good looking."

"Shelby has a crush on Anubis," Alyssa says.

"No," Shelby says. "Sadie is the one with the crush on Anubis."

"What does that mean?" Anubis asks.

"It means Sadie is in love with you Anubis," Shelby says.

"Shelby doesn't know what she's talking about," I immediately say. "Carter let's go."

"This is funny though," Carter laughs.

"It's going to be funny when you're face meets my foot now let's go Carter," I shout.

"I'm going to," Bast says. "I can't let my kittens go alone with that dog."

"They aren't kittens Bast," Anubis growls. "You're not there mother either and they don't need you're protection."

"Jackal boy," I say. "Just lead the way." I reach down and grab his hand and he makes a portal. I walk through with him and Carter behind me.

Ammit comes running up to me and jumps on me. He starts licking my face until Anubis pulls him off and offers me his hand to help me up. When he pulls me up my hand hits his chest catching my balance before I hit the ground again.

"Thanks," I smile as he releases me.

"Not a problem," He smiles. He walks over to his throne and sits down then my father walks in.

"Hello Carter and Sadie," He says. "How have you been?"

"Great," Carter says. "The initiates are getting better."

"That's good to hear," Father says. "Sadie, I have a early birthday gift for you."

My birthday is in a couple days. I turn seventeen. Which would be 4 years since Anubis kissed me on my 13th birthday. I look at Anubis. He was looking at me but he looked away when I looked at him. I walk up to my dad and take the box he had. I open it. It was a locket.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll help you put it on," Anubis offers. He jumps out of his seat and takes the locket from my hands. I move my hair so he can put the locket around my neck.

"Thank you," I say.

"Welcome," Anubis smiles.

"Happy Birthday Sadie," My father says. "Anubis, will you take Sadie out of here for a minute so I can speak with Carter about something important?"

"Yes sir," Anubis says.

I follow Anubis out until were in a hallway alone.

"You're turning seventeen correct?" Anubis asks.

"Yup," I say. Anubis looks at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason," Anubis says. "It's just you look more beautiful than you did the day I met you."

"You seriously think I'm beautiful," I sound surprised.

"Of course I do," Anubis says. "I don't know who doesn't." There is a moment of silence until Anubis says something. "What did Shelby mean by saying you were in love with me?"

"It means jackal boy," I roll my eyes. "That I love you and I have since the day I saw you, you confusing hot jackal boy."

Anubis smirks. "You called me hot. So you do think I'm handsome."

"Who doesn't?" I ask. "You're like every girls dream boy and before you ask. It means every girl will do whatever it takes to be with you."

"There's only one girl I will break the rules to be with," Anubis says.

"Oh," I look at the ground. "Who would that be?"

Anubis puts his hand under my chin and forces me to look at him. "You Sadie Kane," Anubis says. "I'm in love with you."

I look at his eyes then at his lips. Then I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back until were out of breath. "I love you jackal boy."

"I love you too Sadie," Anubis says. "I'll do anything I can to be with you. I will risk my powers to keep you safe from danger."

Carter comes out and Anubis and I step a part. "You ready to go Sadie."

"Yeah," I say. Anubis makes a portal and Carter walks through. I kiss Anubis on the cheek and walk through the portal. I wonder what was important that Carter and my father discussed.

**There you go review I'll post every other day. I'm currently working on a divergent story so I can't write this one everyday. Enjoy.**


End file.
